Hymn For The Wretched
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: Raven fell forward, weakened, and grabbed at the floor. Something wasn't right...with her. With all of them. BBxR, CyborgxJinx, RobinxStarfire, BlackfirexRed X
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hymm For The Wretched

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

AN: OK people, here's a new Teen Titans fic out from me, and dude, it's weird. 0o. I was like, taking a bath when I thought of it, and it kinda freaked me out. Why do ideas come to me when I'm taking a bath? Why! Anyways, Raven, Jinx, and Blackfire will be **super OOC.** It has to do with the whole situation that they're in.

The three main characters in this story will be: Raven, Jinx, and Blackfire. The main pairings will be: RavenxBeast Boy, CyborgxJinx, and BlackfirexRed X. There will be RobinxStarfire, but you know, the story won't focus on them. But they'll have their moments.

I don't know if this chapter will be good, I mean, it's the first one, but hopefully it is. I really want to make this one of my best fics ever, so feel free to give me suggestions on what to do with the story line, because I get really, really, reaaaallly lost sometimes.

With that said, let me save you the agony of my stupid AN messages, and begin (or try to) start the story. But before I begin, let me apologize for the horrible spelling mistakes. I don't have stupid spellcheck on my WordPad thing, so...The summary and disclaimer are the only things you have to read next, before the story starts. Again, sorry for the long ass AN message.

Summary: Raven fell forward, weakened, and grabbed at the floor. Something wasn't right with her. WIth them. And that's why they can't remember anything at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans at all, but I do own the OCs in this story. Muahahahahaha! Coughs Uhh...sorry.

And finally, on with the story!

**Chapter One: Wild Card**

It was so..._white_ in the room, and she couldn't help feeling out of place. She looked at her pale, no, _gray_, hands, and clenched them tightly into fists. A noise in the corner made her jump, and she trembled. Was there something else in the room with her?

Fearfully, she turned over on her side, and looked at the girl making small whimpering noises. She beat her fists on the linoleum floor, crying out, "Where am I? Who am I?" She shrieked over and over again, asking the girl in the corner. This girl looked at her, and whispered, "He said your name was Jinx. I don't know what it means, but I like it. He said my name was Raven, and that the other girl is Blackfire."

Jinx sat upright, and stood up on shaky legs. She leaned on the padded walls, catching her breath. "I like your hair..It's a pretty color. I like purple." Raven smiled at her, and whispered once more, "I like your pink hair. It's nice and bright, it helps me think." Jinx balked.

"I have pink hair! That's not normal, is it?" Jinx asked desperately, tears tracing a pathway down her cheeks. Raven nodded vigorously, and pulled at her own lavender tresses. The girl named Blackfire whimpered louder, and wiped at her violet eyes. "I don't remember who I am...Do you? Did you know me?" She whimpered again, and looked at the two girls.

Raven shook her head, and sighed as one of her own tears made way down her cheek. "I don't remember who I am either." She slowly made her way to a laying down position, and covered her head with her arms. Jinx collapsed on her knees, and let out a desolute sob. Why had she awakened in this room? Where were they?

Jinx sobbed, and let herself fall on her back. She hit her head on the ground hard, and drifted into the blackness of unconsciousness. Blackfire lay slumped in the corner, and she too, fell asleep. Raven let out a yawn, and closed her eyes. They stayed shut, indicating that she had gone into Dreamland.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since Raven had awoken, staring at the white walls endlessly. Jinx was mumbling in her sleep, Blackfire struggling with an imaginary villian. Raven let an amused smirk cross her face, but then let it fall immediatelty.

The girls in the room with her were strange. Jinx, had pink hair with pink eyes that seemed to glow brighter, and them lower to their natural light. Blackfire, with her violet eyes, that held a certain blankness in them, and her beautiful black hair, that covered her face. Raven pulled at her purple hair again, and wondered what she looked like.

She stood up on pale legs, slightly shivering because of the temperature in the room. The man that came in while Jinx was sleeping said that they had to wear these flimsy hospital gowns was because of the bacteria in their regular clothes. She looked at her bare toes, and made them wiggle. This made her chuckle lightly, and then stop. Raven looked up at the walls again, and searched desperately for a door.

All she saw was white. No doors. No way to get in or out. Raven wandered aimlessly around the room, her hands on the wall feeling for a door. She felt a slight opening and pushed on it. All she got for her efforts was a grunt of pain. Raven tried again, and finally stopped. She leaned on the door, and caught her breath, before giving in.

She slid down onto her knees, and let out a wail of dispair. Why did they have the door like that? They didn't have anywhere to go...not anymore.

Raven fell forward, weakened, and grabbed at the floor. Something wasn't right...with her.

With all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that's the first chapter of Hymm For The Wretched. I'm sorry if it was short, but I'm exhausted. Umm, read and review!


	2. Training Day

Title: Hymn For The Wretched

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

AN: Gosh, it's been almost a year since I last wrote for Teen Titans! Dear God! Well, I was looking over my stories and I decided that I would update this story, Define "Normal", and For Once: A Series Of Oneshots. You guys should expect updates for the last two stories I mentioned in the next coming days and I'm really excited, because I'm pretty sure my writing abilities have improved! I hope you all will enjoy this long awaited chapter of Hymn For The Wretched and you stick around for the ride.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me!

**----------------------------------------------**

A serene smile rested on a pale face as soft music wafted out of an out of tune radio. Jinx hummed along with the foreign tune and she opened her uniquely colored eyes, blinking rapidly. "Hello, Conan." She murmured brightly, her eyes resting on a tall, lanky brunette. Conan beamed at the pink-haired sorceress and held out a hand to the awaiting patient.

"Jinx, Dr. Loomis will see you now. It's time for your training." Jinx took his hand and marveled at the contrast between their skins. As he led her out of the gloomy recreational room that she was stationed in, he asked softly, "How are you feeling? Has anything felt…_weird_ to you, Jinx?" Said girl smiled and she shook her head. "I feel wonderful, Conan. I don't think I've ever felt better in my life!" She declared contentedly, her smile widening.

The two stopped in front of a plain, black door with a silver doorknob being the only distinguishing feature. Jinx squealed joyfully, her hands clasping together. "I just love training, Conan! It's so much fun!" Conan smiled once again, this time a bit sadly. He opened the door for her in one graceful sweep and Jinx stepped into a barren white room, the door closing behind her.

"_Jinx_," A voice crackled over an intercom located somewhere on the ceiling of the large room and she looked up expectantly. "_Today we will be working with targets. Be sure to hit all of them._" The smile dropped from her face and the room took on a sinister feeling. She bent her arms at the elbows and focused her energy to the palms of her hands. It was quiet in the room and the loud buzzing alarm startled Jinx, but she quickly regained her composure and settled back into her stance.

At the corner of her eye, a flash of red alerted her senses and Jinx spun around, seismic blasts of pink energy bursting out of her extended palm. It hit the target dead on and a smirk of approval flitted to her face. But the victory was short lived when she spotted another target zooming her way. She swung out her leg and caught it in the middle, cutting it in half.

She flipped backwards; landing crouched and flung out her arms, sending more dangerous flashes of magic at a rapid pace. The swirling pink energy cut through four targets at once and Jinx fell forwards on her knees, panting with exhaustion. Time slowed and the targets disappeared, shrinking back into the ground.

"_Good job, Jinx._" She looked up, tired, but happy. Conan scurried back into the room and lifted her up like a rag doll. He carried her out with gentleness and brushed away some sweaty tendrils of magenta hair from her red face. Closing the door behind him, Conan flinched as he heard Dr. Loomis's voice crackle once more from the intercom.

"_Bring in Raven._"

**----------------------------------------------**

"It's been four months, Robin! _Four months_!" Beast Boy roared, his fist coming down in the middle of the large circular table in the kitchen; a large crack rested in the place where his fist had landed. "Where is she?" The green changeling was near tears, his eyes narrowed and deadly and sharp fangs at the ready.

Robin looked up, a resigned frown on his face. Wrinkles traced his forehead as his eyebrows arched downward. His green gloved hands folded together neatly as he leaned on them tiredly. "Beast Boy," He began restlessly, his brow furrowing even more, "We've been over this. _I_ do not know where Raven is. We've been looking and we haven't found her yet."

"As much as I hate to think about it, we might have to consider the worst possible scenario." Robin stared into Beast Boy's shocked and sorrowful eyes. "She is strong, but Raven **is** beatable. She might be dead."

A growl erupted from the throat of the green teenager and he clenched his fist. "You're wrong," He hissed menacingly, his gaze downcast and lit ablaze with fury, "She's not dead. Not **Raven**."

"Beast Boy…" He looked to his right, his fists unclenching and eyes losing their fire, "We also feel your pain. Please, calm down." Starfire chided softly, floating over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders. "Raven is alive, Friend Beast Boy; Robin is just being logical. But he too, is worried for Raven's safety. We all are."

His eyes lowered and for a moment, he was just Garfield Logan, the boy with the world resting on his shoulders. Tears trickled down his green cheeks and his shoulders shuddered briefly. "Thank you," He murmured sadly, wiping away the tears and pried her hands away from his shoulders. Starfire and Robin both watched in silence as he walked away once more.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"_Faster, Raven! Use your physical strength!_" Dr. Loomis barked over the intercom as he watched the young lilac haired girl use roundhouse kicks to take down punching bags. She was a never ending source of moving energy, hyper and happy. Her powers were amazing when she could focus them correctly and her physical state of mind was immense.

She had been quite hard to take down when he had sent his goons to capture the three most powerful heroines in Jump City. Raven had bruised and broken many bones before someone finally knocked her out with a large lead pipe to the head. Jinx was not as hard, but she had many tricks up her sleeves and confused his soldiers.

There was the lively Blackfire that his soldiers had had the most fun with. Dear, sweet Blackfire was so corrupted and so easy to convince. A promise of power and strength and she was theirs. Dr. Loomis's grin was twisted and he let out a small cackle.

The most powerful super heroines were under his control and things were going the way he planned.

Perfect.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

How was that? I think it was pretty good for a 'welcome back' kind of chapter! I tried making this longer, so I hope you all like it!


End file.
